Rough Day
by NaruSasuSebbyCiel
Summary: NaruSasu/ SasuNaru. Naruto wanted too surprise Sakura but end up having a bad day but what he didnt know is that a little somone is going too make him feel happy :D NaruXSaku.
1. Chapter 1

The Blonde pulled back his Orange and Black Curtains, that Matched his Tux, and looked out the window too the quite Warm and windy Konoha. He smiled at the weather. It was just perfect for today.

He turned around and looked at his watch that said 5:00 on it. " Okay. I'll leave in 20 minutes." He said wiping his Sweaty palms.

He took out a little box from his pocket. "Sakura i hope you like this" He said to himself holding it up too his Chest and praying this little box will change his life.

He walks into his Orange wallpapered, Ninja like room and checked himself in the mirror too make sure he looked perfect.

He makes sure his hair is parted the way that Sakura likes it and then wipes off his Tux of every last inch of dirt on it.

He makes sure his Black shinny shoes are shinny enough and makes sure his teeth was perfectly whitened. He checked his breath that smelt like mint because that's most of all he's been eating.

But out of all this Perfectness there's one problem. Naruto was Craving Ramon.

He Hasn't had Ramon sense yesterday Morning and he needs a cup of Instant Ramon our he is going too die.

"Maybe i can have One Cup- Wait What am i thinking! This is for Sakura! Be strong Naruto! Be Strong!" He said looking himself in the mirror. He smiles.

"Ugh. After this I'm going too need a huge Bowl of Ramon" He said out loud and laughing.

After A while time Flew by and it was 5:20.

Naruto takes a deep breath. He checks his pockets making sure he has everything he needs.

"Phone, Tie, Tux, Flowers, ATM Card, and The little box" He said feeling his pockets for everything.

He began to walk when he had everything. He loved the weather. The wind was blowing the right way and it felt great. The sun was a little behind the mountains of where the Moon was coming out, which again was Amazing. The sound of Birds and the sound of kids. Everything was perfect.

Until... "Oi Dobe!" Said a Raven haired boy coming out of his house and walking up too the blonde.

"Ugh what do you want Sasuke?" Naruto said rolling his eyes at the Raven Haired boy.

"Nothing i was just wondering if later you wanna practice using Chakra" Said Sasuke Smiling at Naruto and blushing a little at the Blond haired boys voice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke i can't. I'm going too Ask Sakura too Marry me today. See?" Said the Blond pulling out the little box and Showing the  
Raven the Ring he bought for Sakura.

Sasuke looked at it kinda sad. "Its beautiful. She will love it. " Said the Raven lowing his voice every inch.

"Okay well Sasuke got to go! Wish me luck!" Said Naruto waving goodbye too Sasuke and running off.

" Okay!... Good luck" Said Sasuke lowing his voice that Naruto can barley too hear him. "Ugh Dobe" He says and walks back too the house.

XXXX

Naruto stopped running when he got in front of Sakura's house.

He walked up too the door and was super nervous. He was so nervous too knock that his Hands were sweating super bad. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He looked down at the flowers that he had in his hand and smiles.

He sees the door knob turn as a pink haired girl opens the door with a beautiful Pink Dress and Her hair up so people can see her forehead that Naruto adores.

Naruto looked down at the pink haired girl and she looked back. "Hey Naruto!" She said smiling.  
"Hello Sakura" The blond said holding out the Yellow and Red flowers. "Are these for me" Sakura said pointing too the Beautiful Flowers and smiling very widely.

"Yup They are" Said The Blond smiling at the Pink haired girl who grabbed the flowers set them on the table next too the door and hugged Naurto.

"Thank you." She said smiling even bigger. "Ha. Okay so Sakura. I was thinking we can go too the movies and for dinner. Then After Wards we can go for a walk on the beach. " Said The blond setting his hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Sounds good! I really need too talk too you right now." Said Sakura turning her big smile into a grin. "I do to" Naruto said smiling and kissing the shorters lips.

"Shall we go?" The Blond said grabbing her hand. " We shall" she said grabbing Naruto hand some how not minding its sweaty from nervousness.

XXXX

After The movie and Dinner we went too the beach.

It was Sun Down and it was beautiful from the part of the beach we were at.

They took of our shoes and Naruto took of the Tux and Tux pants that he was where only too see he had his favorite white shirt and orange pants on underneath the tux he had on.

Sakura kept her dress on but took of those High heels that were killing her feet all day.

XXXX

They were walking on the side of the beach where the waves can crash at our feet.

The wind was moving a perfect movement and the waves were leveled a perfect way.

This moment Naruto knew it was time too ask her. He needed too know If she loved him this much. If this is meant to be... If this is the right time.

He stops his girlfriend and turns her his way. "Sakura I need too ask you somth-" "Naruto can i go first" She said stopping Naruto half way threw his sentence.

"Umm ok..." Naruto said looking at the pink haired girl who steps back and looks down.

"Naruto... i wanna... i wanna break up" she said Looking back up at Naruto.

Naruto's heart broke into 1000 pieces. "W-What?" Said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto i just cant do it anymore... I don't love you anymore... I'm sorry... Naruto" She said walking away without another word.

Naruto stood there for a second. He pulls out the little box he was going too give too Sakura and looks at the rung that was in it.

"S-Sakura..." He said with tears forming in his eyes.

XXXX ~With Sasuke~ ~Sasuke's Point of view~

I was walking because i was Bored out of my mind. I looked out at the water of the beach i was at and looked at the clouds that was coming this way.

"Wow it looks like its about too r-" Before i could finish it started raining.

"Really!?" i said looking up and laughing a little. When i looked straight again i saw a man holding something on the other side of the Beach.

I looked up too see the strike of lightning from the sky come down super hard and looked back at the guy who wasn't moving.

I started running over there. "Oi! Come on! You'll get hurt! Come on!" i screamed running closer. When i got super close i picked out who it was.

"Naruto!" i screamed running too him.

"Oi Dobe! Come on! " i screamed grabbing his hand as the wind blew faster and the fog started coming in.

"Naruto!" I screamed grabbing his hand and running of the beach.

I didn't live far from The beach so we went too my house.

Naruto wouldn't say anything but all i could do was bring him too my house and dry him off. So i did. I yanked him into the house and made him sit on the couch getting the whole couch wet.

I grabbed a Orange towel from the Closet and put it around the stupid Dobe.

Sasuke looked up at me seeing that i was soak and wet and i was only Focusing on... Naruto.

"S-Sasuke... You soak and wet" He said putting his hand on my shoulder only too see me flinch a little.

"Sa-Sasuke..." He said looking at me move backwards as a held my shoulder.

"Sasuke Whats wrong?" He said standing up and holding the Orange Towel on His Shoulders.

"N-Nothing.." i said stepping backwards but only too trip and fall on the floor from all the water.

Naruto walked up too me and got on his knees. He carefully pulled up my Shirts sleeve too see blood coming down from my shoulder.

"Sasuke... What happened?" He said not trying too freak out. I sighed. I stood up and put my hand on my shoulder.

"Kiba told me That Sakura broke up with u... I wanted too go talk too her and these 2 people wouldn't let me talk too her... let's just say there were kicking, hitting, and kunai's... lots and lots of Kunai's." i said trying too play it cool. Naruto looked at me shocked. He took of the orange towel that was on Naruto and puts it around my Shoulders.

"Why would you do that? Do you really care if Sakura's single? I know you had a crush on her when i was dating her because every time i was near you with Sakura next too me you would always blush... and Every time i talked about Sakura you would blush too.." Said Naruto giggling while saying it.

" Naruto... You such a Dobe!" I said smiling at the Blonde and standing up.

Naruto Stood up with me. "Why?" he said clueless. I smacked my forehead wondering where he got his brains from and how he even Graduated.

I looked back up at the Dobe and pushed him to the couch getting on top of him. "Sasuke..." He said.

I looked back at the Healing Cream stuff that Lady Tsunade and Sakura made and gave too me.

I picked it up trying not too make it slip out of my hands and gave it too Naruto. I moved the orange Towel of my shoulder and pulled up my sleeve.

"Naruto... Please.." i said in a low voice. He looked at my black eyes and shook his head. He opened the White lid and set it down on the counter next too the couch. He dipped his 2 fingers into the Cream stuff and rubbed it on my shoulder still staring into my eyes the whole time.

i stared back. After a while i couldn't help it. I was sitting on **Naruto's **lap, Staring into **Naruto's **eyes, with his face a couple inches from mine.

He set the cream stuff onto the table as well and grabbed the orange towel and pushed on shoulder.

I flinched because of how it hurt. He moved the towel and his fingers and wiped it off.

"There you go Sasuke..." He said smiling at me. My smile went into a pale face. I looked up and down his Wet body, His big lips, and his Beautiful Blue eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Uh" i said letting out a huge breath as i got closer. After a second i got so close we could feel each other breathing hardly.

"Sasu-... Ke" He said looking at me.

"Shh..." i said as i pressed my big lips into his. My eyes went close but his stayed opened in shock. My hands grabbed his and i pushed them too the back of the couch.

My face was super red and when i opened my eyes so were Naruto's cheeks.

After a minute i stopped kissing him too catch my breath. I looked at the Dobe i was sitting on and he looked back.

He opened his mouth as if he was going too say something but closed it fastly.

"All this time you thought i loved Sakura... I'm kinda Shocked. Naruto... I love you... So much... When Sakura broke up with you i was going too go there and call her a Slut. She played with your feelings... i hate when people do that too you Naruto..." i said lowing my voice as i talked...

"i love you so much..." i said in a whisper so naruto could barley hear it.

Out of no where i here a little voice say the 4 words i thought i would never hear.

"I love you too" Naruto said moving his hands too my back and pulling me in for a hug.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Your Mine and no one can have you" i said.

"Same here... Teme..." He said and i giggled...

And that's how me and Naruto's Love story started :D The end... for now


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sasuke Point Of View**_

"Ugh I'm so Tired" Said Naruto in the middle of class.

"Well this is a College what do u think!?" Said Kiba next too him in the from row and they began too laugh. I looked up and the Blond Dobe. "Ugh... What a man." I said to my self and looking back at the book i had in my hand.

I sit in the back of the class room. Naruto sits in the front of the classroom so we don't really talk until after class. Lucky for me and Naruto we got too Share a Dorm Room.

We both have different sides. The Left side (his side) Has orange everywhere and bright colors and tiger prints everywhere and stuff. There's always a light near ( and when i mean light, i mean light... Naruto sleeps with a Night Light ^.^)

He just always has good inside him... but on my side (The Right Side) everything is black... no lights just a lap so i can read and draw when i want too... and so our colors and sides don't get mixed up we seperated the room with Tape. (My idea ! :P)

But remember just because we split up the room doesn't "That night" is gone in our minds.

Most nights he would come too my side and snuggle up too me in bed... For some reason when he sleeps by himself he needs a night light but when hes snuggled up too me hes all cool and stuff... Weird...

We kiss a lot... When i mean kiss i mean ... More like Making out? I guess u can say.

We only got caught once. By ... Kakashi.

No one knows were together except Kakashi and he seems so cool with it!

But the problem is ... if we get caught together someone is going too think something is going on with us and i don't wanna take that chance so i stay as far away as possible.

* * *

XOXO (In class again)

"So Ino i was wondering if u wanted too go out with me tonight" Said Rock Lee putting his foot on the chair acting all cool and stuff.

"Um... No thanks... Sorry I'm Taken but maybe if it doesn't work out with me and my boyfriend we can go out. Okay " Said Ino smiling at Rock Lee.

Rock Lee smiles. "Okay!" He said and runs off.

"Ha i Remember when me and Rock Lee went out." Said Sakura. "I remember that!" Said Hinata in her Normal soft voice.

""Yea... best year of my life until... i got together with Naruto... Ugh..." Said Sakura pushing her hair too the side.

"Sakura i know It didn't work how it planned u thought with Sasuke ... He had a Different person he loved ... I think u should... Ask Naruto out again." Said Ten Ten smiling at Sakura.

"But last time we were together he asked me too marry him and i rejected him... He will say no... I know he will" Said Sakura. "Will not find out till u try" said Ino smiling at her.

"Okay I'll try." She said walking over too Naruto. I looked up too see Sakura Talking too Naruto!? I moved behind Naruto too hear there Conversation.

* * *

XOXO (there conversation)

"Umm... Hey Naruto" Said Sakura with a slight blush on her face. Naruto looked up at the girl who was standing in front of him. He was kind a shocked that She was talking too him. "Um... Hi Sakura... Do u need Something?" He said confused really badly.

"Yeah... I was wondering if u wanted too Go out Sometimes" Said Sakura and everyone was so shocked they all stopped and stared at Them too including me.

Naruto's Blue eyes went wide. "Me!? Go out!? With U!?" Said Naruto.

Sakura looked around too see everyone staring at them too. "Yes. You go out with me. Yes or No?" she said trying too get The staring done with.

_Of course he will say no hes Dating me bitch!" i said in my mind._

_"_Well Of Course ill Date u!" Said The Blonde jumping up and smiling at His beloved GirlFriend.

"Really!?" Sakura said smiling. "Dattebyo!" He screamed putting up his thumb and smiling.

My eyes went wide as i dropped the book onto the floor and was in shock.

"Sakura... And ... Naruto..." i said.

"Oi Sasuke! Whats wrong?" Said Kiba and everyone stopped and looked at me Including the New Couple.

I looked at Naruto who forgot i was in this class. "Sasu-" "You fucking lied!" I screamed interrupting him. Everyone was so confused but he knew what i was talking about.

"Sasuke Ple-" "No..." I said not letting him finish speaking.

"Sasuke?" Said Sakura Grabbing onto Naruto's arm.

I had my hands on the table, i was on my heels, and i was looking down at the Table with the Chair kicked far away from me.

"I-I thought u loved me...-" "Sasuke lets not Talk he-" "Shut up! I'm tired of lies! I'm tired of u and ur stupid Girlfriend!" I screamed looking up at the Blond Dobe in a mean look.

Sakura looked up at Naruto. "What does he mean love?" She said.

"After we broke up... Me and Sasuke Were going out...-" "Were?" i said again not wanting too hear his voice.

"Sasuke..." He said. My Hands went into fist.

"I loved u..." Tears fell from my Black colored eyes. "I guess i was a sucker for love..." i said with my hands so tight in a fist it started turning red.

"Sasuke... Its gross now... Were both guys... Kissing and stuff is something guys shouldn't do. Its Nasty." Said Naruto.

"Its Nasty... Its Nasty! Look at Kiba and Neji! There together and happy! Who cares if its Nasty! Ino has a crush on Sakura! Who cares if its Nasty u bitch!" i Screamed and punched Naruto in the face.

"Naruto!" said Sakura. Naruto looked back at me and felt his lip with blood coming from it.

I looked at my fist in shock.

"Naruto let me look at it." Said Sakura.

"No.. Im fine.." He said looking at Sakura and smiling. He looked back at me too see i was looking at my hand that had a little of his blood on it.

"Sasuke... Calm down. Its just a little blood. u'll be fine" Said Naruto. "Huh?" said Sakura looking at me.

"Really!? U cant handle a little blood"-" Sakura stop!" Said Naruto interrupting Sakura.

"No Im not! He's a fucking Idiot! First he yells at u, Second he Punches u, and Third hes Freaking out about a little blood. Ur such a Ass hole Sasuke!" She screams coming up too me and raising he hand.

"Don't Sakura!" screamed Naruto but before he could stop her she slapped me with the Back of her hand as hard as she could.

Everyone in the room moved backwards except for Naruto and Sakura.

I put my hand on my nose too feel it Ether A. Broken our B. Bleeding. Maybe even C. Both.

I looked back at Sakura who was looking Angry as hell. I looked at Naruto who pulled Sakura back and ran up too me. "Sasuke let me see it" He said moving me hand.

When he moved my hand there was a lot of Blood. It was all over My white shirt and Black pants... which really sucks because this is my favorite outfit and the blood stain will be so hard getting out! I have it all over me hands and my face and Naruto of course is grabbing a tissue and sitting me down because i was feeling very dizzy from the blood lost which is very weird because it was my nose...

Until i found out it was just my nose.

"Naru-Naruto" I said looking at him.

"Shut up. I sent Kiba too get the Nurse." He said holding the Tissue too my nose.

"Naruto my neck it hurts" I said pointing too the back of my neck.

Hinata went behind me too level my head when she saw my whole neck bleeding.

"Oh god!" She said moving backwards screaming that louder than she ever talked before.

"What?" Said Everyone looking at Hinata.

"H-His neck!?" She said not going back too her quiet self.

Naruto lifts up my head and saw a cut on the back of my neck. "Oh gosh! Sakura give me the tissue." Said Naruto.

Sakura grabs the Tissues and throws them in the trash. "What the hell!?" Said Naruto looking up at his Pissed girlfriend.

"Naruto if u wanna be together with me u let go on that tissue and throw it away and let him bleed." Said Sakura.

"Let him bleed!? He's losing so much blood Sakura what the hell am i suppose too do let him die!?" Said Naruto getting louder.

"Let himself worry about himself. Our have someone else do it. Your together with me now and if u want too be with me then u have too Let Sasuke go!" Said Sakura.

I looked at him and he looked back.

"Fine.." He said letting me go and standing up. I Got my hand and covered my nose.

"Naruto!?" Said Hinata.

"I'm Sorry. I lost Sakura once... I'm not losing her twice..." Said Naruto. Hinata ran too the trash and took out the tissues grabbing two and putting them on my nose and neck.

I looked at naruto who was staring at me when i passed out.

* * *

XOXO

The next day i found myself in the Nurses office.

I looked around. "Nurses office? Because of a Nose Bleed?" I said too myself.

I looked around the Blue and White room. There were Doctors Scopes and Weight scales and so many different things.

I was the only one in the room and i was still confused on what happened yesterday. Right then The Nurse walks threw. Mr. Iruka-Sensei , who was also my child hood teacher.

"Iruka Sensei?" i said looking at the man who was smiling at me.

"Hello . How Is ur neck?" He said walking over too me and starts taking off the Bandage i had on but didn't notice.

"I-I cant feel anything." I said looking at the Bed sheets as he does so.

"That's good. It mean that the Pain relive i gave u worked." Said Iruka Senpai.

"What Happened?" i said rubbing my head. "What do u remember?" He said looking at my neck.

"I remembered ... getting mad, punching Naruto, then getting a nose bleed, and Hinata putting a tissue too my nose and neck... all i remember" i said looking at Iruka Senpai who was quite shocked i even remembered that much.

"Well that's good. You at less remember somthing." He said smiling at me and putting the Bandage back on my neck.

"What happened for real?" I said looking at him as he walked away too him computer and began too type. "Well lets just say... a pissed off girlfriend, a very scared boyfriends, 2 friends that were trying too help, and 1 passed out boy" Said Iruka sensei. "Ha Ha Ha" i said in a sarcastice voice and he giggled at me.

"Not too be mean but can i leave now" i said Wanting too get out of there.

"Of Course. But If ur nose our neck Starts bleeding again u come straight here right." Said Iruka-Senpai smiling at me.

* * *

OOOO With Naruto.

Looks at the picture of Sasuke that was on his Dresser. "SSSSSaaassssuuukkkeee..." He Said To Himself. I Walk threw the Orange and Black Room and Plop on the Bed Not Saying one word too the Dobe that was Sitting on the Other bed on the Left Side of me.

I close my eyes for one second and open eyes too see Stupid Bloody Dobe on Top of me.

"Sasuke! Are u Okay!" He said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes pushing him off of me.

"Leave me alone and stay out of my part of the room." I said looking back up at the ceiling.

Naruto looked up at me. "Sasuke... I'm Sorry... I Really am sorry... Just when Sakura asked me out it felt... Right... This is my Chance too get Married like i wanted when i was younger... U can Forgive me right?" He said looking up at me.

I thought about it for a second. "Forgive him and act like i never had feeling for him our Not Forgive him and Make him see Why he hurt me so much" I said too myself.

"Sorry Dobe but I'm Not going too Forgive u." I said sitting up at walking too the bathroom on my side of the room.

"What!?" Said Naruto.

So For the past months ive ignored him. I just hope that it will not go around and bite me in the Ass.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto! Naruto!" Screamed Kiba as he waved a peice of paper in the air running toward him.

"What?" said Naruto. "Have u Seen Sasuke?!" Said Kiba.

"I dont know wait... Is he okay?" Said Naruto.

"After this ...I dont know..." Said Kiba out of breathe.

"Whats going on?" Said the Raven hair boy walking up too The Dog lover and leaning against the wall in his Bad Ass cool guy pose.

"Sasuke! Lady Tsunade wanted me too give this too u!" Said Kiba.

"Okay?" Said Sasuke Grabbing the piece of paper and rolling his eyes down the paper. "Wait wha-" He read more and his eyes went Huge.

He looked up at Kiba who was shaking his head.

"K-Kiba...-" "Whats going on!?" Said the Blonde coming out from behind Kiba and interuppting Sasuke.

"Im sorry sasuke." Said Kiba looking at me. Sasuke Smiles. "Its ok".

Sasuke turned around and walks away.

"Whats going on?" Said Naruto.

"A Note... From his Brother." Said Kiba. Naruto eyes went wide.

OOOOO

Sasuke Threw the note on the ground. "Why! You Bastard!" He screams banging on the dark walls of his room.

"Why are u doing this too me!?" Said Sasuke banging harder on the wall that it sounded like he broke his hand.

Naruto slowly walked into the room and saw the Raven Haired boy standing on his over sized bed that was against the wall and his hand starting too bleed a little.

"Sasuke! Stop!" He screamed at Sasuke has he crossed the Line and grabbed Sasuke arm yanking him too Naruto's bed.

"Leave me alone!" Screamed Sasuke trying too fight back.

Sasuke was crying. He really was. 'I've never seen him like this before' said the blonde in his head has he pinned sasuke too his bed and sat on top of him as he wrapped the bleeding arm in bandages he got of this night stand next too his bed.  
Sasuke looked up at the blond. "Stop! You Bastard! Get off of me Ass Wipe!" He Screamed trying too get away. "No matter how many names u call me your not getting away from me" Said the stronger Dobe.

"Dummy, Ass hole, Shit head!" Said The Raven boy still struggling too get out from underneath Naruto's Ass has he continues with any name too Call the Blonde He can think off.

"Sasuke-"

"no-"

"SASUKE!" He screamed pinning Sasuke's hands that kept hitting the Dobe. "Help me Help me!" Sasuke screamed has the tears came from his face.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's mouth and pressed down a little so Sasuke Can't bite or lick him. "Sh Sasuke. You need too calm down." Said Naruto.

Sasuke Shakes his head has he sniffs. Naruto smiles has he pulls away his hand and gets his sleeve from his jacket he had on and wiped the tears from his face.

Sasuke looked up at the Dobe. "Naruto..." He whispered. Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another for a minute. It was a minute of Silence until the Teme grabs the Blondes shirt and pulled him down into a Kiss.

Naruto didn't expect it.

Naruto eyes went wide has the raven's closed and his tongue wonders Naruto's mouth. Naruto Enjoyed it so much but while he was getting kissed by the raven boy he was also thinking "Sasuke or Sakura".

When Sasuke pulled back he was still hanging onto the Dobes shirt.

"Sasuke.." Said Naruto as he breathed very hard on the boy underneath him.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off.

"Ugh Dobe." He said standing up and walking out of the Dorm room down the hallway too the public bathroom area.

Naruto looked down.

Then he realized that the note was still on sasuke's bed.

"the note" said Naruto getting up and walking over too it. He picked it up and say in big letter. FROM A OLD FRIEND.

Naruto opened it and read it out loud to himself.

The Note read.

**_Dear Uchiha Sasuke,_**

**_ This is Your brother Uchiha Itachi. Its been long Little brother. Now Normally _**

**_I wouldn't ask anything from my Foolish little brother but recently I've gotten a _**

**_Mission and this Mission will Change both of our life's forever... If You except it._**

**_The Mission is "Leaf Village Attacktion"_**

**_You see, This has nothing too Do with fighting, Nothing. But i will tell u this, If you_**

**_Do not come with us then the Leaf Village will be attacked Along with the rest of _**

**_Your friends. _**

**_So you have 1 of 2 options, Come with us or Fight. _**

**_Think about It Very Hardly. _**

**_Good luck, Foolish Little Brother._**

**_ ~ Uchiha_ Itachi**

"Uchiha Itachi" Naruto said to himself as he read the whole letter.

"W-What- They Can't make him Decide such a thing" Said Naruto.

"Ugh... Sasuke..."

* * *

Hey guys! I hope u Enjoyed :D Like, Follow, Comment, give me story ideas, and other shit like that. BII XD ~John


End file.
